Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 07 / Transcript
Hikari's Pov Before the Sexy Event, there was the Pop Event. Some girl name Kirara won. She and Mirai from TRiNiTY had loads of fun performing. Me and Mitsuki can't wait to see Solar, Mizuki, and others battle it out to win. ~Back to Normal~ Hikari:��I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it�� Mitsuki: Hehe, Hikari. Hikari: Yosh! Let's check on Solar. Mitsuki: What!? Are serious? Hikari: Um, yes? Mitsuki: We can bother her. She's probably practicing. Hikari: Or smoking. Mitsuki was stopped by Hikari. She pointed over to a girl who looked exactly like Solar. Except, she was Solar. Lighting the end of the white stick, Solar "consumed" it and blew smoke. The girls: S-solar! Opening~ They both run to her and take both lighter and the cigarette away from her. Hikari puts down the stick and crushes it with her foot. Mitsuki just throws the lighter. Mitsuki: What do you think your doing? Solar: Uh.. I was smoking. Mitsuki: But smoking is bad for you! Hikari: Especially for idols! Solar: Ugh, look, I told you i'll be fine. Stop getting into my business! Hikari: Were just protecting you! Mitsuki: Hikari- Hikari: No, she needs to listen. Look, my grandmother smoked and it affected her real bad! She started at your age. She became sicker and sicker. Until, she died. Solar: What age... Hikari: 20! Mitsuki: I thought your grandmother was 78? Hikari was stunned. Hikari: Uh-I-I was trying to prove a point! Mitsuki: Sorry... Solar: Look, not trying to be rude, well, but are we done here? Are you guys down with your stupid lectures? The 2 girls looked at their senpai. They couldn't believe how stubborn. Mitsuki: Wow... Solar's.. Not what I pictured. Hikari: Ugh!! Hikari kicked the benched, but soon regretted it as she jumped on one foot holding her stubbed foot. Mizuki's Pov Mizuki was dancing to her song "Ai" sukidesu, daisuki No aishite, aishiteru sore no hatsugen niyotte kotoba ga itai shunkan bokura no me Mizuki exhaled. She went to grab her water bottle, but before she could, Mirai clapped from the doorway. Mizuki :Uh, Mirai. Mirai: Amazing as always. Mizuki didn't answer. Mirai: You know, your skill is the very reason why they picked you. Mizuki looked down. It seemed that what Mirai said made her sad. Mirai: Oh, I didn't.. mean it like that. Gomen~*she bowed* Mizuki: No, your fine. I'm just thinking.. about some people. Mirai: Cool, who are they. Mizuki: Mm, it's Solar, Moon, and Beginner. Solar has been... wierd.. She's been lacking shine, and it's like she doesn't care. Mirai: Honestly I haven't seen her in a while. Wonder if her mom is keeping her in. Mizuki: Well, she has a temper. Runs through the family. Anyway, Moon- Mirai: Rin said some stuff. ~FLASHBACK~ Mirai: You know, you don't have to be so hard on her. Rin: I'm not, i'm just... speaking the truth. Mirai: You were like that once- Rin: But i'm not anymore! Don't you see that. Mirai: I do... it's just- Rin: I'm not the old Rin I was before. I thought you of all people to understand. Mirai: Rin... ~END OF FLASHBACK~ Mizuki:*sighs*Rin needs to calm down. Mirai: You think? The two of them laughed. Actually smiling in this serious conversation. Mizuki: Now beginner... The scene went back when Hikari was announce winner of the Cute Event. Hikari smiled;waving from left to right. Mizuki: Her shine... is... incredible. Mirai: For a beginner~*she grinned* Mizuki: Yeah, but, serious talk. She could really surpass us if she wanted to. Mirai: So, are you saying you're ready for someone to dethrone you? Mizuki: No, i'm not ready yet. But, when I am, I won't go easy, i'll go full throttle. Mirai: Hey, that's my line! Mizuki: Hehe~ Mizuki's teency-weency laugh became a full hard bellow. Mirai wondered if Mizuki was okay, but she was more than okay. She was happy. Happier than she was before... All Mirai could do was smile. Suddenly, Hikari and Mitsuki walked in. They stopped as they looked at their preceders. Mitsuki: Oh-, g-gomen, sorry if we interrupted something. Mirai: Oh? Well speak of the devil- Everyone there could hear Rin yelling "Hey, that's my line!". Mirai walked to the girls. Mirai: We haven't actually met. I'm Uchūhana Mirai (宇宙花). Nice to meetchu~! The two girls bent down. Kyutie: We're pleased to meet you, too!*they got back up* Mizuki: Came to practice?*Mizuki standed up* Hikari: Mizuki! Mizuki: We meet again, Beginner, Moon. Mitsuki: M-moon? Ah, yeah, we came to practice. But, we can go in a different room- Mirai: It's fine. Mizuki: Yeah. Hikari: O-okay. Mitsuki place the radio (?) on the ground and pressed the button to play music. The two started dancing as the top idols watched them warera choudo futago kyouki no saiken to onaji kyoumi ga arimasu tanjunde wanai tanjun na sakebe yes! yes! yuujou ni Mitsuki's and Hikari's aura fused together. It was bigger than one by itself. That was a huge surprise to TRiNiTY's members. Mixin' Mixin' time! With my best friend Fuwafuwa Dreams minna otagai no kokoro ni fureru Patch up the love! Suddenly, the top idols stopped watching and joined in. Mirai's and Mizuki's aura join in. Mixin' Mixin' time! With my best friends Fuwafuwa Dreams minna otagai no kokoro ni fureru Patch up the love! They were out of breath, panting very hard. Mizuki: Great*pant*job*pant and exhale* Hikari fell to her knees. Hikari: Will kill it on our next live. Mirai: Hey, Mizuki, what do you say of performing this song before the event starts? Kyutie: EH?!! Mizuki: Sounds good to me. What do you say girls?*looks at them* Hikari: Uh-... that... would be... so... AWESOME!! Mitsuki: Indeed. Hikari: What are you waiting for, gogogo!! Mizuki and Mirai look at each other. They quickly run out of the practice room. Hikari: I'm so putting this on my AiTwitter! Mitsuki: You do that. ~Back to Normal~ Soon, the live was setup. Lots of people came. This concert became live worldwide. The girls were in the changing room, placing their marbles into the container. They quickly changed into their coords. Mirai: Sky Blue Pink Cloud Coord, Hehe! Mizuki: Twilight Sky Midnight Coord, hmph! They appeared on the stage. The music starts. Everlasting smile koufukukan de ippai Already, their aura appeared. It was at least as big as in the unit TRiNiTY would have. gyungyunitte kono merry-go-round no dakara kurakura ga machidooshii Round 2 kyunkyun Handle Bar hi no kirakira hoshi ikutsu ka no awa wo kounyuushi, My friend de sorera wo fuite warera choudo futago kyouki no saiken to onaji kyoumi ga arimasu tanjunde wanai tanjun na sakebe yes! yes! yuujou ni Mixin' Mixin' time! With my best friend Fuwafuwa Dreams minna otagai no kokoro ni fureru Patch up the love! They summoned their runway together. "Go Event Live!" I in this Event Live, Mirai flew and drew a heart with Pink and Blue. Then Mizuki came and threw flowers. In the end, the two go on both sides of the heart and spin it. "Spinny Spinny Heart! Lovey!" "Idol Change!" Colorful lights twinkled in different shapes and sizes. Mixin' Mixin' time! With my best friend Fuwafuwa Dreams minna otagai no kokoro ni fureru Patch up the love! gyungyun kuarkura Mixin' Mixin' Patch up the love! Oh~ yes! Fans screamed in applause. The scene soon changed from fans applause to girls lined up. All of them were Sexy idols, except one idol wasn't there. You guessed it, Solar. Ms.Hoshina: This week is all about sexy. Welcome to the Sexy Campaign! Everyone screamed in joy. Ending~ Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:OmegaPri Category:Transcripts